Brian
by Jleighl1987
Summary: This is how i think they should end Fast 7 with Brian. Its just a one shot, so i did my best. Let me know what you guys think! Rest in peace Paul Walker.


**AN: So this is my one shot for how I think they should end Fast 7 with Paul/Brian's death. I think it would be perfect way to send him off. I think about it every day. I couldn't imagine the pain they are going through as friends and as cast mates. So I hope I don't disappoint you guys and I hope you enjoy it. Rest In Peace Angel Walker.**

**PS Brian dies the way he died in real life just a warning. Its not graphic but I just wanted to let everyone know that before they read this. I feel like in a movie made about cars I think that's the only way to go out. With your family fighting for you! **

**All mistakes are mine. **

Dom stared down the line of people standing next to him. They all looked so different to him. Maybe it was the circumstances. They all gathered around the casket as it laid on top of the ground ready to be lowered at any minute. No one spoke. It was silence right now. I guess no one knew what to say. What do you say when one moment you were living a free life to burying your best friend? Mia stood next to Dom, he could feel her body shaking as he held her hand. What was she going to do? If anyone was meant to be together it was Brian and Mia, now it was... Dom sighed as he let go of her hand and walked towards the casket. He stood there for a moment...thinking. This life killed so many of their family but this was the hardest. This was the one that hit home pretty hard. And it killed him inside. Ian Shaw. That's who caused this and that's who ended it too.

* * *

_"Promise me Brian, no more funerals." Roman turned to his friend. It was just the guys there that day. Hans funeral. Everything was perfect a little too perfect when they each got the call. Han had been murdered. That brought them to the cemetery that day. Ian Shaw. Owen Shaws brother. They knew he would come one day just not then not at that moment in their life. Brian looked over at his friend as Roman stared at Dom who was watching a car driving slowly through the cemetery._

_"Just one more." Brian replied. "He's going to pay for this. Hes going to pay for what he did to Han."_

_"It just seems like yesterday that we were all sitting at the house talking about life man. It just doesn't make sense to me."_

_"Dom!" Brian called out._

_"Go home! I'll meet you there! "Dom called after them. He was in the car before anyone of them had time . Brian knew how he felt. Hell he felt the same way. It made his blood boil to know someone had killed one of his best friends. They were going to find Ian Shaw and they were going to make him pay. They owed Han that. They owed a lot more than that._

_"Where do you think he's going?" Tej asked._

_"Ian Shaw." Brian replied before walking away._

* * *

"We are gathered here today with heavy hearts. We must not mourn the death of our dear friend Brian O'Connor but to celebrate the life he lived. He had a beautiful woman by his side and a gorgeous son. This death is unbearable but we will not cry for you Brian. We will not because I know in everything that you did in this life you did it with a smile on your face. I worked with Brian for only a short period of time. He made an impact on my life even after he...he was a good man. A good father. And a good friend. You will be missed my dear friend but you will not be forgotten…"

* * *

"_We got him man, let's do this!" Roman yelled into the walkie talkie. _

"_You stay close to me Roman!" Brian yelled. The cars went flying down the street as they approached the Masseradi waiting for them at the bottom of the street. The car took off like lightening with each other them right behind him._

"_Brian, you take the right, Roman you take the left. Let's end this!" Dom yelled. He looked over in the passenger seat, his little sister was there with him. He didn't want this. He didn't want this life for her anymore. "Hold on tight." She nodded her head at him as she felt her body tighten. She was there because of Ian Shaw. "Cut him off around the corner Brian….be careful."_

_The car was just ahead of them as it took a sharp turn. "I got him!" Brian yelled. Moments went by, no one said a word. It was like it was slow motion. BAM! The masseradi slammed straight into the side of Brian's Nissan GTR sending him flying in the air._

"_BRIAN!" Dom yelled. He slammed on the brakes stopping immediately at the car that had stopped in the middle of the street._

"_Brian are you alright?" Roman yelled. He was the first out of the car. He was running towards the wreckage when the car explodes sending him flying backwards. _

"_NO!" Mia's voice filled the air. Dom grabbed her as she went running towards the car. "BRIAN!" She screamed as Dom held her close. He tightened his grip on her as she collapsed to the ground. _

"_We have to go!" Dom yelled. "We have to go." His voice cracked. He picked Mia up and put her in the car before climbing into the driver's seat. He refused to look at his sister, but as they drove by Brian's car he couldn't help but stare. "I'm so sorry brother, I'm so sorry."_

"_Dom, what do we do?" Roman was the first to speak._

_Dom couldn't speak. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to do. "Dom?" Roman said again. "I got this!"_

_Racing ensued. No one spoke. They just raced through the streets of Los Angeles to now avenge two people's deaths. "He's dead ahead of us Dom." Roman spoke again._

"_Roman back off!" Dom yelled. "We need another plan."_

"_No, he doesn't get away with this!" Roman yelled. "He dies tonight!"_

"_Roman!" Dom yelled but it was no use. Roman pressed the NOS on his mustang sending him flying forwards. The walkie talkie was still on as he pulled up next to the Masseradi. He glared as he looked sideways before slamming his car into the side._

"_This is for you Brian!" Roman yelled before slamming into the side again, his car began to spin as he pressed down on the gas one last time hitting Shaw's car causing it to flip. Losing control of his car, the last thing Roman saw was Brian._

"_**Father thank you for the gathering of friends, Father we give thanks for all the choices we've made because that's what make us who are, let us forever cherish the loved ones we've lost along the way; thank for you the little angel, the newest addition to our family, thank for you bringing Letty home, and most of all thank you for fast cars."**_

_Roman's car came to a stop as everyone drove up to the wreckage. Dom was the first out with his gun drawn. He kicked open the door of Shaw's car, dragging him out. He began kicking him in the stomach as Tej rushed over to Roman's mustang swinging the door open._

"_Roman!" Tej yelled. Roman didn't respond. "Come on man, come on!"_

"_You bastard!" Dom screamed kicking Shaw one last time. He was dead. Finally, through all the bullshit they went through finding this guy, he was finally gone. Letty grabbed his arm stopping him, pointing over to where Tej was. A fire had started on Roman's car. "Rome!" Dom yelled. He rushed over to him pulling his arm. _

"_**Come on Rome, you cant go out like this man. You gotta live."**__ It was Brian. Roman slowly opened his eyes. __**"Come on man, you gotta get out of here."**_

"_Brian…" Roman whispered._

"_I got you man!" Tej replied pulling Roman out of the wreckage. "We gotta go man, come on work with me."_

"_Brian…" Roman whispered again. The image disappeared and Tej's face came into view._

"_You're okay man, you're okay." Tej patted his shoulder. Dom helped Roman to his feet as they all gathered around the wreckage and stared at what they had caused. It was finally over, all the madness, all the death. It was done. Dom wrapped his arms around his sisters body as she began to cry._

* * *

_"You know, when I would see that stuff on the news, I would shut it off because it was just too horrible to think, but I would always think, 'how do they wake up every day?' I mean, how do they...how do they breathe, Dom? But you do wake up. And for just a second, you forget. And then, oh, you remember. And it's like watching it over and over again. Like it wont go away. You dont get to stop waking up. You have to keep going. I have to keep going for Jack, but i dont know how." Mia covered her face with her hands. "I miss him so much!" She sobbed as Dom wrapped his arms around her body bringing her into his lap. "I dont know how to live without him. I cant breathe."_

_Tears streamed down Dom's face as he listened to his sister sob. He was the big brother. He was supposed to be there to make the pain go away, to kick the dudes ass that broke her heart. He was supposed to be her hero, but he couldnt. not right now. Not then. He couldnt take this back. He couldnt make it go away. Jack was going to grow up without a father, because of him. Because of the life they lived It cost too many lives. _

* * *

Mia was the first to approach the casket. It was closed. She didn't need to see what was in the inside. Jack was there too. Elena held him. She placed a single white rose on the casket before slowly walking away. Her life was gone, but she had to continue to live. She had another person she had to look after. It was hard, hell everyone knew it was hard, but if anyone could do it, it was her. Tej was next. He placed the rose on top of the casket. He wanted to say something, anything, but nothing came out. His heart was breaking on the inside, if only there was some way to turn back the hands of time. Roman appeared next to him. He took off his sunglasses stared down at the casket , gently placing the rose next to Tej's. "Goodbye brother." He whispered. Tej put his arm around his friends shoulder as they walked away. Dom was last. He had let his rose fall to the ground. Instead he put his hand in his pocket pulling out a set of keys.

"_You owe me a ten second car." _Dom couldn't help but smile as he thought of the memory of when Brian lost his car in the race then got it blown up. He placed the keys on top of the casket before bowing his head. "You were my best friend, I am sorry I got you into this." He whispered. He turned towards his family that were waiting on him before turning away. Mia held out her hand for him as he walked towards them. All the cars they loved were lining the street as they made their way towards them. Dom let go of Mia's hand as he walked her to Brian's Nissan Skyline, he opened the door for her letting her climb in. He watched as the entire team climbed into their cars, driving away. He looked up the street just as the sun began to set. It wasn't possible. It couldn't be. He knew it wasn't true, but it was right there. The green Eclipse was waiting at the top of the hill. It still looked the same. Dom shook his head as he chuckled a little before climbing into the Charger. He looked back in the mirror one last time as he remembered Brian, curly hair, blue eyes, all he wanted to do was fit in to the racing world. Tried to race the king, almost beat him too. He was gone, but Dom owed his life to him and he would be forever grateful. Dom nodded his head as he was the Eclipse rev the engine before turning towards the sunset and driving away.

**In loving memory of Paul Walker…Rest in peace Angel Walker.**

**AN: Let me know what you guys think! REVIEW! I hope I didn't disappoint any of you guys! I loved Paul he was an amazing actor and this is how I think they should end the movie.**


End file.
